


hanzo's fucking dead

by matchboxmayhem



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dead man, Death, Gore, Hanzo is fucking dead, Other, and some humor because that's just who I am, ghost boy - Freeform, journey of a lifetime y'all, not much though, they are both sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchboxmayhem/pseuds/matchboxmayhem
Summary: uhhhhhhh so basically Hanzo's a ghost and his bro and him go on an adventure to bring him to peaceJust something I came up with with the help of some good dudes





	hanzo's fucking dead

**Author's Note:**

> whoo boy  
> This is kinda shitty plus it was posted from my phone so

Every year, Shimada Hanzo visited the shrine honoring his brother. Every year, he would sit and let all of the guilt and regret come flooding back, like a tsunami of sticky tar that pulled you in and choked you with hate.   
Many of the Shimada clan had heard of the lost brother, but none had ever seen him and lived to tell the tale. Many had been found with a single arrow pierced through their chest.  
Little did they know, Shimada Genji was still alive and breathing. 

Genji dropped down from the ceiling silently. Though he knew his brother had heard him, he attempted to be quiet anyways. He had never been able to sneak up on him, even as children.   
Hanzo silently sat at the other end of the room. So still he could be mistaken for a statue.  
"If you have come here to kill me, you are not doing a very good job," Hanzo suddenly declared. His voice echoed throughout the shrine.   
The relief that washed through Genji was quickly overcome by the remaining pieces of his decade old grudge. Though he had forgiven his older brother, it was difficult to get over the fact that he was almost killed.   
Hanzo stood and turned around to face him. "Why are you here?" He asked.  
Genji sighed and pulled off his visor, "I'm here to forgive you, brother."   
Hanzo froze and stared at him, before gasping. He knew those eyes, he saw them in the mirror everyday.  
"No, it can't be.. You-you were dead! I killed you!" He started to stumble towards him.   
This is when Genji started to see that something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong. With every step Hanzo took towards him, he looked more and more decrepit. Hanzo was pale, he was so, so pale. His face was so gaunt that he could almost see the outline of his teeth through his lips. His eyes were dark, and lifeless, looking into them was similar to staring into the void. He reached out to touch him, but just before he did, Genji screamed.  
Hanzo's clothes had become tattered rags, and his skin had obviously been gnawed on by animals of all sizes. His fingers were worn down to the bone, and the skin and muscle of his left arm, the tattooed one, was just gone.   
Hanzo flinched,  
"I apologize, I should not have been so forward." He muttered and withdrew, before kneeling before him.   
"You have come for revenge, am I correct?"  
Genji couldn't even muster up the courage to correct him, not until he dropped to his knees to join him, "Hanzo, what happened to you..?"   
Hanzo frowned, confused, "why are you concerned? I am fine."   
Genji shook his head,  
"No, you're not, you're not fine and I'm not here to kill you. How are you still walking? What happened to your arm?" He tried to grab him, but his hand just passed through.

 

His hand is currently inside Hanzo's body.

 

Genji screamed again, as did Hanzo.


End file.
